


L. O. V. E

by Jihoonieislife



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoonieislife/pseuds/Jihoonieislife
Summary: Kang Daniel is hopelessly in love with Park Jihoon and a certain someone is ready to tell him that his feelings is returned.





	1. L

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Please ignore the grammar mistake as English is not my best subject. The story is kinda long and draggy so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy it and please comment. So enjoy!

"Let's break up, Niel." Jihoon looked at me with a pained expression.

"Is it a dare from Woojin again? I swear to god, isn't he tired of it? No matter how many times, I won't change my mind. I love you and want to be with you forever so tell him to stop it." I looked up from my phone and saw Jihoon with a unreadable expression. That when I know it's real. 

"Why? Did I do anything or did I not buy your favourite chicken today or did I bother you when you were playing or... " I staggered. Jihoon stopped me by holding my hands with his small hands. 

"Niel ah, it's not your fault." Jihoon weakly smiled. 

" Then why? We can fix this together, we can make it work so why....." Jihoon hugged me as a gesture for me to stop. I couldn't hold back my tears knowing this might be the last hug. The hug lasted for a few hours even though it only felt like seconds, it was too short. I have had wished the hug to last forever if it means to stop Jihoon from leaving me but not like it's going to come true anyway. 

" Niel ah, it's not your fault. " He paused. "It's mine. You can hate me if you want and hit me as much as you want but please don't hurt yourself. It breaks me looking at you like that." Jihoon let out a few tears. This is the second time he had cried. The first time was when I asked him out and the second time... Damn it even when he is crying he still looks beautiful.

"Then why? Please give me an answer, please .... anything is fine so please... don't leave me. We can go through together. I can even quit my job to be with you.... " I continue staggering without noticing Jihoon's changed looks. 

" I got cancer." Jihoon calmly stated with no change in tone but a face that was on the verge of tears. 

" It's at the last stage. The doctor says I only have a week left. " Jihoon trying to hold back his tears. Jihoon looked at me with such a pained expression.

" So let's break up, hyung." He says it while crying and smiling at the same time. 

" I love you. "

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" Annnnnnd CUT! That's a wrap, guys. Jihoon, you did such a great job and Daniel you are good the way you are so good job guys!" Director Yoon praised his two actors. 

" Ehhhhh, hyung. Don't do that, I am embarrassed." Jihoon smiled cheekily. 

"Dude, you were amazing and your acting skill is top in the world! As expected, I love your superb acting, Jihoonie. By the way, why are you smirking like this, Kang Daniel. You look disgusting like that." Jisung looked at me suspiciously. 

" Why not, Jisung hyung? Thanks to you, I get to fondle someone's round and soft ass. It's all soft and squishy like marshmallow. It was such a turn on and I even had a boner just now." I stared lustfully at Jihoon while licking my lips. Jihoon then throws me a disgusted look. 

" First of all Kang Daniel, I didn't put that scene there just for you to harass my baby jihoonie and secondly, shut the fuck up with your dirty talk because for GOD SAKE JIHOON IS NINETEEN. " Jisung screamed at me with a considerable volume. Ouch.

" Jisung hyung I am not a kid anymore and I can handle someone as disgusting as Kang Daniel!" Jihoon put on that fight me face and I made a disappointed face but deep down I really can't help but to coo for the cuteness. 

" Jihoon you will always be my baby. " Jisung looked at Jihoon with a motherly smile plastered on his face. Jihoon then looked at him with a sweet smile. Oh, how i wish it was directed to me. 

" Where did that cute and soft Jihoonie goes? This Jihoonie is so not cute. " I sighed a fake sigh. 

" Where did that handsome and gentle Niel goes? This Daniel is so disgusting." Jihoon pouted. OMG, he is God damn CUTE. 

" I am always handsome, Jihoonie." I teased. 

" I am always cute, Kang Daniel. " he snorted. 

" Well let's see if it's true when you are under me." I smirked while staring at his sexy body. Jihoon just glared at me. 

" Fortunately, you are unable to because I am just too much for you and your small dick, honey." Jihoon smiled sweetly.

" What, Jihoonie. Why are we talking about the past? You and I, were young so of course mine would be small but still bigger than yours. But if you see it now it is as big as an elephant and will be even bigger in you if you can take it all in." I teased, enjoying his disgusted look. 

" Jisung hyung, he is getting more and more disgusting day by day! He keeps on throwing disgusting comments!" Jihoon pointed at me while looking at Jisung with his cute whine. 

" Kang, that's enough. Jihoon, later let's go fetch Minhyun and Seongwoo and all five of us will go eat the chicken place beside the company." Jisung looked happily at the excited Jihoon. 

" It's been a long while since you had proper meal, right? Sigh, why are you making it so difficult for yourself, Jihoonie? " Jisung sighed and looked at Jihoon sympathetically. I stared at Jihoon sadly. How i wish I can be the one he shares his burden with. 

" Aigoo, hyung. It's not that bad. I just wanted to look good for your first directed drama." Jihoon smiled the cutest smile. 

" After all, directing has always been your dream, isn't it? And I am thankful for hyung to choose me as your first ever drama main character." Jihoon flashed his cute smile.

" That's why you are my favourite dongsaeng. You always think of others before yourself but Jihoon it's okay to be selfish, you know." Jisung looked at Jihoon with a sad face. That's one of the reason I fell for him but I do wish he can be selfish too, he is too mature for his age and I feel sad for Jihoon forced to act so mature. 

" Daniel, why are you not saying anything? Are you okay? " Jisung stared at me caringly. 

" Yeah hyung. Are you okay? What happen to your snarky comments?" Jihoon also looked at me with worry written all over his face.

" Just thinking how great will it be if I can have a certain Park Jihoon under me tonight."  
I smiled cheekily while Jihoon and Jisung both snorted loudly. 

" If only you are not that disgusting, NIEL. "


	2. O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date after chicken place with Park Jihoon and Kang Daniel.

" Only if you are paying, Kang Daniel." Jihoonie stated after he, Jisung, Minhyun, Seongwu and me go on separate ways.

" Sure Jihoonie but let me choose the cafe." I smiled while trying to help a certain Park Jihoon that only had a cup of soju to stable himself. 

" Aishhhh why the hell does Minhyun hyung has something to do? Why couldn't he stay longer? I wanted to see him longer...." Jihoon suddenly stood still and stopped his feet while whining. 

Here I am, trying to choose a nearby cafe so you will be sober and enjoy the date. But look at you whining non stop about Minhyun. 

" Well, technically all the hyungs are busy so it's just you and me, Park Jihoon." I proudly claimed and trying to let the oblivious Jihoon realise that I was the one to shoo all the hyungs away just to be with you. Jihoon just glared at me hard and let out a sigh. 

Get it already Park Jihoon

" Seriously, hyung. You don't have to shoo everyone just to have a date with me. I know I am cute, hot and handsome." Jihoon snorted. 

" Then may I, princess? " I bow exaggeratingly, earning a few snickers for the one and only guy I love. 

" Only if you are paying, Kang." Jihoon smirked cutely. 

" Anything for my princess. " I smiled. 

Today date will be a success!

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" Park Jihoon, what cake do you want? " I asked a half sober Park Jihoon. Jihoon just whined and muttered something. 

" Strawberry shortcake...chocolate brownie....oreo cheese cake....tiramisu...."  
Jihoon muttered softly while trying to be sober. 

So goddamn cute. 

" Then, drinks? " I smiled while trying to hold back my laughter.

" Strawberry & Creme Frappucino.... " Jihoon muttered again. 

So damn cute. 

"Ok, Jihoon. Hyung will go order first so wait for me at here, okay?" I smiled while looking at him sweetly while he mumbled a bit and then went back to sleep. 

Cute. 

I walked to the counter and a few waitresses was whispering among themselves.

" Omo, isn't that Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon? Kang Daniel is so handsome! I love him so much! Wish I can date him for just one day!" Waitress A shrieked happily. 

Sorry woman. Even if it's just one day, I am only for Park Jihoon.

" Ehhhhh, but I think Park Jihoon is more handsome and cuter. He is the perfect person to date so I love Park Jihoon more. " Waitress B claimed while smiling dreamily at the sight of Jihoon. 

Of course he is cuter. He is my Jihoonie. 

" Hmmmm, guys. You know what, I actually ship both of them together cause like both of you said Jihoon is cuter and Daniel is handsome so together they are the perfect couple, don't you think?" Waitress C looked at them calmly while stating the fact. Waitress A and B looks like they are about to defend back while I stand in front of the counter and smiled. 

" Can I order now? " I smiled at them while thinking of the idea of me and Jihoonie dating. Waitress C is the first to react. 

" Ah, yes. What would you like to order, sir? " Waitress C looked at me dreamily. 

" One Strawberry shortcake, One chocolate brownie, One Oreo cheesecake, one strawberry & creme frappucino and one americano. Thank you." I smiled politely. 

" Anything else, Sir? " Waitress C asked softly. I think hard and smiled. 

" And one tiramisu, please. " I smiled.

" Thank you, sir. You may go back to your seat and your order will arrive shortly." Waitress C stated. 

" Ah, wait. For the strawberry & creme frappucino can you add more cream and milk into it?" I smiled like an idiot while reminiscing what Jihoon said in the past. 

You need lots and lots of cream for this to be nice, Kang Daniel.

I am gonna drink a lot of milk to be as tall as you so wait for me, Kang Daniel. 

He said. 

Pabo, I am the one that is chasing after you. 

And you are the one waiting for me.

" Sir... Sir are you okay? " Waitress C looking at me concerned. I just smiled.

" Can you do it? " I asked and smiled. 

" Sure. " She smiled back. I then bowed and walk to where Jihoon is. 

Beautiful can not even describe Park Jihoon enough. When the moonlight kisses his face, he looked just like an angel. I am always hugging him because I am afraid that one day he will transform into an angel and fly far far away, 

Without me. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" Jihoon... jihoon, wake up." Daniel waked me up while smiling like an idiot. 

That idiot, did he not know that I purposely act drunk so he can take care of me. Now he is here, thinking I am real drunk. My idiot. 

I looked at the forgotten strawberry & creme frappucino and looked at the smiling idiot in front of me.

"Extra cream?" I eyed the frappucino. 

" Yeah." he continue smiling. 

" Extra milk?" I looked at that idiot in front of me. 

" Yeah. " he is still doing that idiotic smile. 

" Thanks." I lowered my head feeling a bit shy. 

" No prob, Jihoonie. " he smiled sweetly and I feel happy too. 

We sat there quietly for a few minutes, trying to enjoy our drinks when suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up. 

" Ahhh, Seongwoo hyung. You guys reached the dorm, ummmm we will be there later. Ahhh stop it hyung, you making me embarrassed. Ok thanks, my bbf. Ok, see you all later. " He blushed and smiled. 

Does he not know that I know he is dating Seongwoo hyung? He is still wants to flirt with me even after dating Seongwoo hyung. You are a cruel man, Kang Daniel. 

"Where is my cake, Daniel? " I asked while desperately trying to hold my emotions down. 

" It's on the way, they say. " He mouthed and then turned back talking and whispering with Seongwoo hyung. 

What the point of asking me out when you are just going to talk to someone other than me?

" Hyung, my head hurts... " I looked at him with that puppy eyes he couldn't resist and pout. 

" Just a second, Jihoon. " He looked at me worriedly while ending his call with Seongwoo hyung.

Heh, I win. 

"Hyunggggg the drink is too cold... " I looked at him as if I am in pained. He looked so worried for me. 

" Can I have a sip on your hot drink? It might make me feel better." I lied pleadingly. He looked so flustered but still hands me his drink. I happily take the drink and drink it. 

Score! Indirect kiss with Kang Daniel. 

"It's too bitter!!!! " I shouted, didn't expect it's American.

" Are you okay?" He said while trying to hold back his laughter. 

" Hyunggg, how can you laughed at me like that? You didn't tell me. " I pouted and whined.

If only hyung laugh like that with me everyday. 

" Sorry, sorry. It's just that you are too cute. There, your cake is here. " I blushed furiously while he just laughed cutely. 

If only. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

While at Jisung's house. 

"What did Daniel say? Are they coming back soon? We are not done with the decorations." Jisung asked.

" Daniel said they are coming back later or not." Seongwoo smiled knowingly. 

" Daniel better not bring Jihoon to a hotel. I swear to God, I will kill him if he did that." Jisung smiled. 

" No way no way, Daniel love Jihoonie so much he doesn't dare to touch him at all. He is always saying how cute and adorable Jihoon is and how Jihoon is unreachable." Seongwoo shook his head.

" Yeah, Jihoonie kept on going on and on about how cute and hot Daniel is and how it is impossible to be with him. " Minhyun smiled sweetly at the memory of his cute dongsaeng flustered face while whining. 

" If only they know they are so whipped for each other. " smiled the trio.


	3. V

" Vending machine not working, Jihoon. Do you have to drink milk now? Didn't you just finished the strawberry & creme frappucino with extra milk? Let's go back first, okay? " I asked Jihoon sweetly, fearing he might get mad again. When we were in the cafe, he got mad for no reason and started requesting weird things like I want Niel hyung's drinks, I want hyung's jellies, hyung stop using your phone and now this when we can reach home and get milk with just a few more steps. 

" Ahhhhh hyunggg buy it for me, pretty please? " He looked at me with his puppy eyes that he knows I can't resist. 

" Where should I buy it? The closest convenience store is a few streets behind." He pouted.

" No choice then, I guess I have to follow you back and buy milk." He smiled cutely. Not like I will complain when I can spend more time with Jihoonie. 

" When we are just a few steps away from home? " He blushed furiously when I enjoyed his flustered face. 

" There is no more milk at home!" He cutely said and I felt like teasing him again. 

" Seongwoo hyung just told me he prepared hot milk for you already? " I teased when he continue blushed like mad. 

" Seongwoo hyung doesn't know if I want cold or hot milk and today I happened to crave for cold milk so let's go!" Jihoon stomped his feet while whining, cutely. 

" Okay, okay. Aigoo, my cute Jihoonie. " I smiled while pinching his full and round cheeks. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" We are back, hyung!" I claimed happily while holding hands with a blushing Jihoonie. 

" Welcome back, guys. What took you guys so long? 30 minutes ago you texted me saying that you will arrive soon. What happen?" Jisung hyung looked at me and Jihoon suspiciously. 

" Well, Jihoonie requested we go buy milk at the convenience store which is at a few streets behind. " I looked at Jihoonie with a knowing smile while Jihoon just blushed madly.

" You went all the way back just to get some milk? Daniel, I even told you Seongwoo prepared hot milk for Jihoon." Jisung looked at us with a disbelief face. While Jihoon just continue blushing.

" Well that was the plan...but Jihoonie saw a new chicken store beside the convenience store and so we got us some fried and seasoned chicken." I smiled while recalling the sweet scene. 

" Wow, you bought a lot back. How much it is?" I handed Jisung the bag of chicken and he looked at it.

" It was free. " I smiled, even wider. 

"What??? Why?? " Jisung stared at me again in disbelief.

" Well, apparently there was this couple discount going on and if the couple finishes all the chicken given in the time given, you get 2 large boxes of chicken. " I smiled while Jisung smiled knowingly.

" Ahh, so you guys took the challenge and won and got these for free as a COUPLE." Jisung smirked. Jihoon blushed even furiously.

" I really wanted chicken and it's free so why not? " Jihoon whispered shyly. Jisung just smiled fondly.

" So what do you have to do in the challenge?" Jisung asked curiously.

" I have to feed Jihoonie and Jihoonie has to feed me even though its only me feeding Jihoonie. " I smiled fondly at that cute blushing mess. 

" Oooooohhh, sound interesting. Too bad I am not there." Sungwoon said when he walked out of his room. 

" Yeah, Jihoon hyung. You should have bring me with you. I could have feed you. " Guanlin turned his head to face Jihoon and smiled.

" Guanlin ah, maybe you will finish the whole thing without letting Jihoon have some and Jihoon being too kind might just let you finish the whole thing." I rolled my eyes on Guanlin's attempt to flirt with Jihoon. 

Suddenly the lights are off. Jihoon hugged me real tight and I can hear his gradually increasing heart beat.

"What the hell ? What happen? What is going on, anyone? " He stated blankly. 

There was a silence and absolutely no sound at all. 

"I don't know, Jihoon but first let's try to switch on the flash on our phone and find a candle. " I calmly stated even though I am as scared and freak out like he is as no one is replying. 

" Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Jihoonie, happy birthday to you! Happy 19th birthday, Park Jihoon! " Jisung appeared out of nowhere, carrying a fried chicken likeish cake with the other members behind and beside him. Jihoon stared at then blankly before letting out a few tears and smile his widest (cutest) smile. I looked at him and smiled widely. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" Yah, Park Jihoon say something!" Woojin smiled showing off his cute teeth and shook Jihoon lightly. 

" Jihoon hyung, are you touched? Sorry we couldn't celebrate it all day due to the stupid schedule." Guanlin flashed out his gummy smile and hugged Jihoon. 

" Jihoon hyung is so cuteee. Touched over this. Ahhhhh, really really cute. " Jinyoung smiled while pinching Jihoon's cheek. 

" Jihoon hyung needs some moment guys so settle down." Daehwi smiled and hugged Jihoon too. 

" Thanks guys I don't know what to say I thought you all forgotten my birthday and I..I.." Jihoon shuddered softly. 

" Awww, Jihoonie how can hyung forget your birthday? " Jisung cooed at Jihoon while hugging him. 

" Yeah, how can we forget our favourite and cute dongsaeng's birthday? " Minhyun smiled sweetly and hugged him too. 

" Yeah, I can never forget my cute and favourtite partner in crime's birthday." Seongwoo claimed happily while playing with his hair. 

" How can I forget my baby sister Anna as your big sister Elsa? " Sungwoon looked at him lovingly while patting his head softly.

" Me too, how can I ever forget my first pick visual's birthday but of course second to me." Jaehwan laughed hysterically while gaining a few snorts from others. 

" Thanks hyungs I know you all are very busy with the schedules but still managed to prepare this surprise for me. I am... I am.. I.. I.. Thank you guys, you guys are the best. The best. " Jihoon smiled his brightest and happiest smile. Before Daniel could say anything, he was interrupted.

" Hyung is so cute! Hyung go out with me? " Guanlin flashed his very attractive smile while asking. 

" Yah, he is going to date me, OK? Right, My love hoonie?" Woojin smirked. 

" Jihoon hyung needs to date a visual like himself so it should be me he is dating. " Jinyoung proudly claimed. 

" Go away, people. Jihoon hyung wants someone caring and certainly that would be me." Daehwi did his I-am-amazing pose leading to a few snorts and shoos from the others. 

" No he is mine. "

"F off, he loves me. " 

"No, He wants me" 

" Go away dumbshit. He needs me" 

The maknae line kept on bickering while Jihoon just stood there and smile. Daniel stared at Jihoon and glared at the maknae line. Shit,he doesn't know that Jihoon is so popular even among Wanna One. 

" Jihoon hyung, who do you choose?" Daehwi, the first to quit the fight and asked poor Jihoon. 

" Ummm sorry to disappoint you guys but I have a crush on someone...and I am planning to confess today. " Jihoon muttered while fidgeting his fingers. Daniel, with a mix of angry and jealous emotions walked out of the room, not forgetting to slam the door, hard which leads to everyone turning their head to see.

" What is going on with Daniel hyung? " Guanlin shook his head. 

" Is he okay?" Daehwi softly asked leading to the hyung line sighing in defeat. 

" Jihoonie, why don't you go check out what is going on with Daniel? " Seongwoo stated calmly. 

" M.. Me?!" Jihoon pointed at himself, a bit surprised.

" Yeah, he will listen to you because it's your big day today so why don't you tell him about that too? " Minhyun smiled at Jihoon's cute antics. 

" Okay, I guess. I will go. " Jihoon blushed furiously.

" Aigoo, hyung is just too adorable. " Jinyoung pinched Jihoon's cheek affectionately.

" You should have pinch more, Jinyoung ah." Jisung softly laughed as he sees Jihoon heading to the balcony. 

" Why, hyung?" Jinyoung asked curiously while Jisung smiled knowingly.

" It might be your last time pinching Jihoonie's cheeks. " Jisung smiled sweetly.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sneak peak for last chapter

" Oh really, I am gonna leave so you can use it. " I held back my tears, not wanting him to see me cry. 

" Niel hyung, do you know who I luv? "


	4. E

Eeeeek... The door to the balcony was slowly opened by a certain someone I love. I looked through my shoulder to see Jihoon timidly walked towards me as quietly as possible even though he has no idea that that action alone made him looks more endearing than usual. Standing beside me, the Jihoon looking at the night city of Seoul looks more beautiful than usual. We stood there for a few silent moments and when I decided to break off the silence, he stared at me and smiled.

" Hyung, you can always rely on me and tell me all your problems and troubles even though I am not sure if I can help you but hyung you can rely on me and I will always be by your side. " He smiled sweetly while I feel warmed and moved by his words.

" The thought is appreciated greatly, Jihoonie. I think that I had saved a country in my past life to get such a treatment from you." I joked lightly while he just brushed it off by smiling sweetly again. We stared at each other a few moments and smile while blushing and quickly turn away from each other. We stared at the night city, smiling for a while. Jihoon once again break the silence. 

" Hyung, do you love Seongwoo hyung? " He asked smiling painfully. I just looked at him, ultimately shocked and then laughed hysterically.

" Jihoonie, what the hell?!! You thought I love Seongwoo hyung?!! I don't love him, he is just my BBF!" I laughed and wiped my imaginary tears while Jihoon frowned.

" Boyfriend forever?" He asked frustrated while I laughed louder. 

" Best Friend Forever! Jihoonie. " I laughed louder while he just clicked his tongue cutely. 

" So you are single and available hyung?" Jihoonie asked cutely while I teased. 

" Only for you, Jihoonie. " I flirted while he blushed madly. We spend some time bickering and having fun while watching the beautiful night city. 

" Hyung you know about the crush I have, I am planning to confess today." He blushed cutely while I just frowned deeper. I don't want him to blush in front of someone, don't want him to love someone else when I am just right here. 

" This person I had a crush on is very kind, strong, handsome and cute. I really really like him. I decided that I will confess today so.. " He stared at me with admiration while I just turned away, not wanting to listen and see his expression when talk about his crush. 

" I planned to confess to him here so.. " He continued dreamily while I nearly on the verge of my tears. The thought of him holding hands with someone else, hugging someone else, blushing with someone else and kissing someone else other than me hurt me badly and my heart feels like it was forcefully snatched away from me. 

" Oh really, I am gonna leave so you can use it. " I held back my tears, not wanting him to see me cry. 

" Niel hyung, do you know who I luv? " Jihoon's voice made my legs stop walking but to turned and was greeted with a soft and sweet lips on mine. It was innocent as if it's to communicate and to understand each other. I responded back while holding Jihoonie's waist where I am shocked that his waist is slimmer than before. He is so fragile and weak now and I need to protect him with all my might. He responded while holding my broad shoulder he loves so much and responded with the same amount. After I got into my sense, I pushed him lightly. 

" Hyung..." He look so lustful and sexy now. If I can, I would pull him in and kiss him again. 

" You can't, Jihoonie. You can only do these things with your boyfriend, not me. " I feel a throbbing pain in my heart but I still faked smiled and tried to walk away while he suddenly hugged me from the back and cried. 

" Hyung, is this your way of rejecting me? " He sniffled and asked softly while I turned and held him in a tight embrace.

" What do you mean? I rejected you? I never do such a thing? " I staggered while he puts his index finger in front of my lips and pouted. 

" I am saying I love you hyung. The crush I had is you, it is always you. " He pouted cutely while I am still shocked the fact that he loves me. 

" Today I purposely act drunk to score a date with you but I am not sure you like me or not because you were always talking to Seongwoo hyung but not me so I was mad for a moment, you know. Stupid hyung." He pouted again while I am still shocked. 

" There is no way I will date Seongwoo hyung. It has always been you, Jihoonie." I staggered while he just smiled and open his arm wide and pouted.

" Then why did you stop? Hug me and kiss me like just now. " He pouted while I wanted to scoop him up and wanted to kiss him. 

" But first, you gotta say something, hyung." He covers his mouth with his both hands cutely and asked. 

" You are the one I love, Jihoonie. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!!! I finally finished it!! It's my first time to write and actually finished one so I am happy!! I am thinking of writing an extra for it but....dont have any ideas yet so maybe if the idea struck me then I will write, who knows? Anyway hope you enjoy it and have a nice day ;-)


End file.
